


Luchar hasta el Final

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), One Shot, Pre-Sonic Forces, Sonic Forces, Team Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[One-Shot]Fuego, muertes, desastres, destrucción todo eso era presente en la Tierra. No sabían cómo, no entendían del todo el porqué, pero su mundo de un momento a otro se volvió un infierno en carne propia. Pasó lo que nadie esperaba que pasara ni en un millón de años; Eggman había gobernado más del 95% del bello mundo donde vivían.Las probabilidades estaban en contra, si, sin embargo, ellos no se rendirían nunca, buscarían y reclutarían más miembros, lucharían con todas sus fuerzas para oponerse el Eggman Empire.¡Happy 26th Birthday Sonic!♥Sonic The hedgehog y compañia pertenecen a Sonic Team/SEGA©
Kudos: 1





	Luchar hasta el Final

** . **

Fuego, muertes, desastres, destrucción todo eso era presente en la Tierra. No sabían cómo, no entendían del todo el porqué, pero su mundo de un momento a otro se volvió un infierno en carne propia. Pasó lo que nadie esperaba que pasara ni en un millón de años; Eggman había gobernado más del 95% del bello mundo donde vivían.

¿Cómo?

Nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Sonic falló, no en detenerlo, sino en no evitar una catástrofe como esta. No era para nada justo las circunstancias, todo el panorama se veía en contra, pero aun así tenían el deber de luchar hasta el final, de proteger las vidas y de detener a Eggman de una vez por todas, liberándose así de todo sufrimiento causado.

Sonic y sus amigos, formaron una resistencia para combatir el mal que afrontaban, en ella ayudaban a los refugiados, con las redes de comunicación ultra secreta de Tails se comunicaban entre ellos, con la Master Emerald escondida en el taller de él de máxima seguridad proporcionando la energía ilimitada que tanto necesitaban y con la misión cautelosa de buscar y encontrar las demás 4 Esmeraldas que Faltaban para formar a Súper Sonic y dar un giro de 360% a la situación. Así mismo, buscar alimentos y medicinas para los enfermos u heridos de mano de los Chaotix y Cream era todo menos una tarea fácil de cumplir.

Lo bueno que tenían ayuda militar y medica de la G.U.N, quienes andaban también en las sombras, ya que su cuartel principal fue totalmente destruido por uno de los ataques de Eggman, perdiendo así decenas de vidas de agentes, información valiosa recolectada por años, y sobre todo, el orgullo y honor de un momento a otro; sintiéndose igual o más que impotentes.

Incluso recibían ayuda de Silver y nuevos reclutas capacitados y listos para luchar codo a codo con ellos. Situación desesperada requería medidas desesperadas. No fue muy difícil reunir a los zoomorfos y hasta algunos humanos talentosos para hacer de la resistencia un lugar más fuerte y seguro, un lugar donde poder por fin tener la ventaja de la situación, un lugar donde protegían a los sobrevivientes y luchaban por lo que amaban.

Ahí, en medio de un atardecer, Sonic miraba con furia e ira los destrozos causados por los Death Egg Robots, sin pensarlos dos veces, se lanzó al ataque, en la destruida Park Avenue, corriendo con rapidez, saltando y esquivando escombros potencialmente mortales.

Justo cuando uno le iba a caer encima, fue rápidamente destruido por ¿Su versión del pasado?

Sin dejar tiempo a dudas, levantó su pulgar y le sonrió, terminando ambos por aterrizar y cumplir su tarea dada.

Ya tendría tiempo para preguntar su extraña procedencia, pero ahora mismo necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

Destruir robots tras robots, de diferentes tamaños ya era el pan de cada día, uno de los jóvenes miembros de la residencia, un lobo anaranjado con lentes cuadrados, guantes verdes oscuros, botas del mismo color y un comunicador verdoso con un micrófono integrado justo del lado izquierdo de su cabeza apareció sorpresivamente para acompañarlos en su travesía mortal.

Activando el gancho especial salido de su guante, se adhirió a uno de los Death Egg Robots y dando unas vueltas logró detener su andar junto a los otros dos que lo acompañaban en lo que ambos Sonics atacaban con sus Spin Dash atravesándolos justo en el centro.

El joven Lobo no podía quedarse viendo como su gran héroe –y una versión más joven que él por lo que veía-, luchaban solos, aún en contra de sus órdenes iniciales dadas por Tails de aguardar un poco más, su corazón heroico no aguantaba más la impotencia que sentía.

Se tuvieron que separar por órdenes directa de Knuckles, así recorrerían más terreno y cumplían las nuevas indicaciones, el lobo tenía una misión de distraer mas Egg Robots mientras que Sonic por su cuenta, buscaba la localización de Shadow, su versión del pasado destruía más robots del otro lado de su posición con maestría. Desde que el mundo fue tomado por Eggman poco después de haber explotado el cuartel general de la G.U.N, Shadow había desaparecido extrañamente, por lo cual, el resto de su equipo partió en su búsqueda rechazando momentáneamente unirse a la resistencia recién formada. De eso ya habían pasado varias semanas y el poco contacto que lograron tener mediantes mensajes encriptados, desapareció sin previo aviso hace unos pocos días.

Pero, creyendo que los había perdido para siempre, los Chaotix informaron que mientras visitaban Park Avenue en busca de refugiados, oyeron que uno de los humanos había mencionado algo de cierto erizo negro parecido a él, era obvio que se trataba de Shadow, aun cuando Silver no estaba totalmente seguro, por voto ecuánime él salió a buscar a su compañero con esa única pista vaga.

En la trayectoria tal y como lo esperaba, el camino estuvo lleno de robots asesinos listos para acaba con su vida, en algún punto los tres se volvieron a reunir, pero de un momento a otro recibieron un ataque que los alejó y tumbó en el suelo por algunos segundos.

Respirando entrecortadamente, miraron hacia arriba de su posición, a varios escombros de una altura notable, notando como ¡¿Shadow, Metal Sonic, Zabock, Chaos, estaban juntos?!

La cara de Sonic cambió a una de enojo, dolido por la reciente traición de Shadow, esto era la última posibilidad que le haya pasado por la cabeza, que ahora, para su mala suerte era un remolino de emociones.

Pero su cara volvió a denotar sorpresa u asombro, sintiendo una extraña presencia malditamente familiar bajo sus narices, levantó nuevamente la mirada, notando como cierta criatura antropomórfica, de un color morado/rojizo, largas orejas de ratón o murciélago, una cola esponjosa terminando en blanco, botas oscuras simulando la de un caballero, pelo despeinado algo rizada de un color blanquecino, una especie de mascara puntiaguda cubría su rostro, solo uno de sus ojos se podía apreciar, siendo éste de un color amarillento brillante con las (pupilas) totalmente rojas, por último, en el pecho justo en el centro, tenía de adorno una pirámide invertida destellando ligeramente.

Emanaba una peligrosa y amenazante aura rojiza, elevado en los aires con gracia, solo movió sus manos hacia el centro de su cuerpo, haciendo aparecer cientos de cubos pequeños de color rojos. Poniendo ambas manos cruzadas, dio la orden y sus cubos fueron al ataque.

Estos eran rápidos y certeros, apenas lograron esquivarlos todos, los nuevos enemigos se limitaban a mirarlos sin musitar una sola palabra o emoción alguna. Todo se volvía claro como el agua hacia Sonic, del como Eggman logró conquistar el mundo, ahora la respuesta llegaba a su ser azulado.

Debían de reagruparse y planear otra estrategia. Lo de Shadow los dejara sorprendidos y decepcionados, aún no recibían noticas de Omega o Rouge. ¿También eran traidores? Esa posibilidad rondaba en su cabeza y corazón con mucha fuerza, aunque luchaba por creer lo contrario, después de todo, prometieron unirse a la resistencia ¿no?

Pero ¿Quién les aseguraba que cumplirán con su palabra ahora que se confirmó el bando de su miembro faltante?

Odiaba tener que pensar de esa manera tan fría y calculadora, pero en tiempos de guerra no había espacio alguno para la debilidad y la duda.

Zabock era casi seguro que vino a buscar venganza por lo de la última vez, Metal Sonic posiblemente volvió a ser reconstruido, pero. ¡¿Qué carajos hacía Chaos ahí?! Se suponía, no, más bien él lo logró calmar su ira cuando era Perfect y junto a Tikal y los Chaos se habían ido de nuevo a la Master Emeralds, a vivir la eternidad en paz.

Ahora otra posibilidad entraba en su cabeza, si Chaos está libre, eso quería decir que la Master Emerald estaba destruida, dejándolos sin energía hasta que Knuckles uniera todos los pedazos.

Las cosas simplemente iban de mal a peor.

Sin embargo, ahora no podían dar un paso atrás.

Llegando al cuartel de la resistencia con sigilo, Sonic soltó la sopa sin morderse la lengua. Tal y como supuso, la mirada de los miembros quedaron sorprendidas, lastimadas pero sobre todo, traicionados.

Las probabilidades de ganar la guerra se hacían casi nulas, ahora con el nuevo aliado oscuro de Eggman, si las cosas andaban feas, ahora andan horrorosas.

Se mordió el labio inferior, casi lo hacía sangrar por la fuerza ejercida, habiendo un unos fuertes murmullos de indignación y desorden, era hora de tomar las riendas del asunto como líder de la resistencia y como el héroe de la tierra; era su deber.

— ¡Silenció! —Alzando la voz, mandó a cerrar la boca a cada uno de ellos, aunque la manera fue algo grosera, era necesario para así poder llamar la atención—, Sé que las cosas salieron mal, todo indica que Shadow es un traidor y aunque nos duela, tenemos que seguir adelante con nuestros planes de liberar nuestro mundo—Inició con voz y mirada firme, nadie dijo nada dejándolo continuar—.Así que, lucharemos hasta el final, venceremos a Eggman, a sus aliados; ¡Y volveremos a ser libres de nuevo!

Un animado y fuerte grito de guerra fue escuchado con sus orejas. Sonrió complacido y pudo ya respirar un poco más tranquilo y calmado. La carga que tenía en sus hombros era muy pesada, pero él era el único lo suficientemente fuerte emocionalmente para llevarla y ser el soporte de todas esas personas y zoomorfos que con sangre, lágrimas y sudor luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para volver a ser felices de nuevo.

Tails también sonrió, su hermano mayor sabía de inmediato como subirle los ánimos al equipo y como unirlos cada día más con sus palabras de aliento.

Amy sonrió enamorada y conmovida, ese era el erizo que tanto amaba con todo su corazón.

Los Chaotix asintieron casi al mismo tiempo, secundando sus palabras.

Cream y Vanilla se abrazaban, mientras asentían por igual.

Silver aprobaba cada una de sus palabras y las grababa en su cabeza como un himno de guerra a seguir, pensando en su querida amiga Blaze, que de seguro tenía problemas en su dimensión y por eso no podía ayudar por el momento, por alguna extraña razón lo presentía en su interior.

Por último Knuckles se limitaba a asentir de brazos cruzados y curveando sus labios en una media sonrisa, Sonic realmente se estaba esforzando, él también tenía que responder de la misma manera, reparando la Master Emerald y recuperar de nuevo la energía que usaban, Tails tenía repuestos pero estos no iban a durar toda la vida.

La resistencia seguía en pie y funcional –lo mismo para los de G.U.N-, al igual que los planes iniciales. Había mucho trabajo por hacer y muy poco tiempo para lograrlo. Talvez Eggman estuviera ganando, pero la esperanza seguía más viva que nunca, ardiendo con fervor en cada uno de sus pechos, haciendo que su victoria por más cerca que pareciese se encontraba todavía bien lejos de sus alcance.

Cada uno volvió a sus tareas asignadas, en lo que Sonic los miraba uno a uno, orgulloso de su equipo.

Las probabilidades estaban en contra, si, sin embargo, ellos no se rendirían nunca, buscarían y reclutarían más miembros, lucharían con todas sus fuerzas para oponerse el Eggman Empire.

Así que tú, querido lector que está leyendo este pequeño relato:

** _¡Únete a la Resistencia!_ **

** . **

** . **


End file.
